Beauty, Brains and Brawn
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lynn gets Lincoln on odd days of the month, Leni gets him on even days. This is so they can get equal time with him. However, the 31st disturbs that. Luckily, they have a solution...


**Dedicated to all the Leni-Lynn fans, especially the one that helped me come up with this prompt. It's a LeniXLynnXLincoln lemon, and boy… it did not want to be written. So many crashes on my ding dang computer while writing it…**

 **Hope it was worth it. Enjoy**

* * *

While all his sisters were downstairs, watching a particularly long marathon of the Dream Boat, Lincoln Loud was in his bedroom. He lay in his bed, back upright and blanket covering his legs and waist as he read one of his favorite issues of Ace Savvy.

Of course, his mind wasn't focused on the reading. His eyes scrolled over the exact same page over and over, reading and rereading the same lines of dialogue and narration, looking at the same punches being thrown and same artwork of Ace and his sidekick One Eyed Jack standing over the body of a knocked out villain. Even if this was one of his favorite issues, he couldn't help but think about other matters.

For in a few moments, either Lynn or Leni would come into his bedroom and…

Wait, you're asking why they would do that? A little story then…

About two weeks prior, the sporty tomboy of the family, Lynn Loud Jr., came to grips with the crush she had on her younger brother. For a while, she had been subtly observing her brother with her new, hungry eyes; she would often ask him to jog with her, and then deliberately lag behind so she could get a good look at his sweaty backside and ass. She would, while they were at eating at the dinner table, wonder what it would be like if she could swallow his flesh instead of the pasta on her plate, and watching him as he slurped his food and wonder what it would be like for him to place his tongue and lips on her eager cunt. She would even pay attention to when he was… making use of his alone time, as she slipped out of her room at night to listen to his little moans and breaths as he pleased himself. Sometimes… she'd join in outside his door, her athletic fingers dancing over her sex while she imagined him doing it for her…

So she admitted it to him. One day, as they played football in the yard, she pulled him into the garage, away from prying eyes, and kissed him passionately, holding on as long as she could before finally parting their lips and admitting her feelings. Perhaps it was hormones, perhaps it was love, but Lincoln and Lynn ended up consummating their newfound love for each other right there and then. Three times, actually, Lynn recounted with pride.

However, there was another sister with a bit of appetite for younger brothers. Leni Loud, the second oldest of the Loud siblings, was interested in Lincoln as well. There was nothing that sounded better to her than laying in bed with him, them staring into each other's eyes as their sexes rubbed against each other, until his seed would erupt into her and she could feel him inside her womb.

She had reservations, but not as much as Lynn, and she quickly went after her snow haired brother. Lynn was, at first, against the polygamous relationship; Lincoln was hers. Who was Leni to take him from her? But she couldn't help herself; she felt for her older sister. And thus it was decided between them; Lynn would take odd days of the month, while Lincoln would be Leni's on even days. The blonde clapped and cheered at the suggestion, and Lynn smiled lightly, glad to see her older sister so happy about it…

But one day in particular was called into question; the 31st. If Lynn got him on the 31st, it would mean she got him more. When Lincoln brought that up, the jock and the fashionista huddled to discuss the matter, before turning back to their brother with sly smiles.

"We'll be sure to surprise you, Linky~" Leni said sultrily.

And so there he was, on the 31st, in bed after claiming to have been feeling ill. He waited as he glanced over the same panels he read half a minute ago, wondering what the two were planning. Was one of them going to come in, and he was supposed to guess which one?

"I have no idea," Lincoln said to himself, with a bit of a sigh, "I'm just surprised two of my sisters had crushes on me. I get that in a family this large…"

His typical 'in a family this big' monologue was interrupted by a rough and aggressive knocking on the door. Based on the speed of the knocks, as well as the raw force behind them, it was Lynn at the door. Lincoln raised an eyebrow. _Did they decide that she would get him tonight?_

"Come in," he called out. The knocking ceased, and the door flung open as Lynn kicked it down, a wide and playful grin on her face.

"Hey, Stinkoln," she greeted, batting her eyelids at him with a flutter, making his cheeks warm slightly, "Ready for a fun night with your favorite sisters?"

 _Sisters? Plural?_

From behind Lynn, Leni walked into the room, her arms at her chest in her typical velociraptor walk. She beamed brightly at her younger brother, who had now sat up in his bed, his knees and palms flat on the mattress as he looked at his two older sisters with thirst. "Hi Linky~" she said, "Happy to see me?"

"Y-yes," he breathed, slightly inflamed, before he shook his head, "Wh-what are you two doing here exactly? Didn't you decide who was going to have me for the night?"

Lynn and Leni both put their fingers on their chins, mock-thinking about it. "Well… it was a tough call at first," Lynn explained, as snaked her way over to Lincoln, dancing with a seductive glare in her eye. She placed her palms on the bed, next to his, and stared deeply into his eyes while her clothed breasts displayed for him, "But we decided… it wouldn't be fair if only one of us snagged a home run tonight…"

"And, like, it totes wouldn't be fair for you to go to bed with nothing," Leni said as she watched her brother and sister stare into each other's faces.

"Sooooo…" Lynn said, drawing out the 'O' shape on her mouth as long as she could, "We decide to share you for tonight, _Linky_ ," she put a special emphasis on the last word, a bit more mocking than Leni would be. She then stood up straight before her brother's eyes, and with a final wide grin, started to undress herself.

Her fingers clasped the waistband on her shorts as she dragged them down lower and lower, her tan lines revealing, as well as the fact that she was wearing no panties. Her clean and shaven sex was glistening, and her hormonal natural perfume made Lincoln's head spin. She had really anticipated this…

Lincoln gulped, a block of iron disappearing down his throat as Lynn swiftly removed her jersey as well. Lincoln stared at her naked body; there were freckles all over, similar to his, and her rosy nipples were erect. They looked hard and aroused, and Lynn reached over to give them a squeeze.

"You like?"

"Y-yeah…" he stupidly mumbled in his trance. The sporty girl approached him again, the dank aroma of her crotch wafting around him and dizzying poor Lincoln.

"You're not going to need those," she whispered with force.

Lincoln quickly unzipped the zipper on his jeans and tore off his pants, his breaths short and ragged. His throbbing erection sprung, encouraging a little clap from Leni and a catcall from Lynn.

Lincoln was sitting on the edge of his mattress, as close to Lynn as he could be, when the girl suddenly shifted around his body, making her way to his backside. She nibbled his earlobe, before pressing her warm chest to his back, her hand slithering down to Lincoln's manhood.

"One more thing you should understand, Lincoln~" she breathed into his ear.

"Wh-what?"

She smiled sweetly… before painfully squeezing his cock. Lincoln cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, as Lynn began swirling her index finger in his pre-cum, while the rest dug into his flesh…

"Seeing how we're your _older_ sisters," Lynn insisted, pressing the point (amongst other things), "we think we should be doing this our way tonight? You okay with that, little bro?" she ran her hand along his length, stroking it to sweeten the deal.

Lincoln's face was completely burning, and he yelped as Lynn slowly rubbed his manhood. "Yeah, yeah, sure," he panted. His mind was burning with desire for his sisters; they could've put on strap-ons and he'd probably have said yes.

Man, being aroused gives you weird thoughts…

"Lucky for you, Leni offered to give you a little striptease before we start," Lynn said, nudging her head in the blonde's direction, "And because I never sit out of the action, I've taken on the job of rubbing your chubbing. You should thank us for this~"

Lincoln said nothing as his cheeks burned and his tongue rolled slightly out of his mouth. This frustrated Lynn, causing her to growl and reach up her brother's orange polo to clamp on his nipple. The tighter she squeezed, the harder it got, making Lincoln moan. "Well?" Lynn demanded.

"Th-thank you, L-Lynn…"

"Hey! What am I, chopped Liverpool?" Leni complained.

"He's just thanking me because _I know his sensitive points~"_ Lynn said, as she started playing his nipple as well as his hardened shaft, "Also, it's chopped liver, Leni. The pool is for another time," she winked at the unfortunate audience members who got that.

Leni watched her sister grip Lincoln's penis and begin rubbing it with rhythm, her hand dancing along its girth, and realized that was her cue. She swung her long, golden hair to the side, allowing it spill over her face and shoulders, as she giggled seductively. "Like that, Linky?"

The white haired boy weakly nodded, so she continued. She grabbed the frilly hem of her turquoise dress, already so tight on her figure it was like a second skin, and slowly began inching it upwards. Her smooth and porcelain legs showed, and even in the weak light of Lincoln's bedroom, her legs appeared to be gleaming. Lynn felt her brother's erection grow hotter and harder in her hands and grinned; Leni knew what she was doing.

Then when the dress rose high enough… Lincoln suddenly understood why her legs were glistening like that…

Her sex was shaven, and dripping with girl cum. Trails of her shlick rolled down her long legs, and her clit was clearly swollen and aroused, just begging to be played with and pleasured by a good, dutiful younger brother. Leni reached down with one of her hands, keeping the hem above her waist with the other. Two lean fingers stretched her pussy walls to the side, allowing Lincoln to see her velvety insides. Funny, he could've sworn he saw a puff of steam escape as she opened up for him.

Lynn's stroking only increased as Leni flaunted her walls for Lincoln to see, her slightly calloused hand running up and down his shaft, and stopping every once in a while to tease the tip with a little extra rubbing, frustrating Lincoln. His cock twitched with the urge to explode, and Leni giggled as she took note.

"Little Linky is totes into my pink," Leni leaned into her brother's face, giving him a little peck, " _I bet it wants to see it made white instead._ "

Lincoln said nothing as his thick pre cum began spilling onto Lynn's constantly moving fingers, so the sporty girl decided to press her body and chest onto his back, standing on the bed with her knees, her pointy nipples pressing on Lincoln's back. She pushed him forward as he began to bend over for the two of them. "I think you should answer her," Lynn suggested roughly, as she almost sat on top of him, playing with the sensitive points on his chest and crotch.

"Yeah, it would," Lincoln admitted.

"And since you're admitting things," Lynn brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered sultrily, "Why not admit how much you love me being on top of you right now?"

"I… I…"

"Unless… you don't?" she asked, pressing on his nipple and using his pre-cum as lube to rub his twitching shaft faster and faster.

"I do, I do, okay?" he admitted to them, causing them both to smile, "And, uh… I really feel close to…"

"Already?" Lynn asked, before shrugging her freckled shoulders, "Eh, I guess this is why we started with a handjob. So you'd be more energetic for the main game…"

"Main game?" he asked, before moaning again. The pressure at the pit of his stomach was building, set to erupt any second.

"Why Linky… you didn't think I was, like, showing you my giney for nothing," Leni giggled.

The pressure was building… Lynn could feel his dick constricting in her hand… She rubbed it faster and faster and rose from Lincoln's body allowing him to straighten his back between his impassioned pants…

"I'm… I'm CUMMING!"

Thick ropes of cum flew into the air, spurting from his tip. It landed everywhere; on the floor beneath their feet, on Leni's legs and dress, and some strings managed to fly onto Lincoln's orange shirt. He scowled as they fell, but the intense orgasm he felt as he bucked slightly against Lynn… that more than made up for it…

Lynn scooted to the side as Lincoln fell onto his mattress, tired and sweating. The whole room smelt of sex now, a powerful incestuous musk that only encouraged Lincoln's sisters to breed…

"Well it's, like, time for the main game," Leni said cheerfully, causing Lincoln to look up at her.

"Come on, Leni," he complained as Lynn snickered to herself, "Give me a moment to recharge."

Leni thought about it for a moment, before giving him a sultry grin. "Are you sure?"

The blonde began raising her dress further and further up her slender form, revealing her flat and smooth stomach. Lincoln gulped as he watched the greenish dress go up higher and higher, eventually reaching her chest. One of her milky breasts popped out, jiggling and bouncing for a second, with Lincoln's eyes dedicatedly following it. Her second popped out as well, and Lincoln noted how firm her nipples were.

Insert the 'And that made his dick firm as well' kinda statement you expect from this author by now.

Leni's dress fell to the floor, and she stood, tall and proud, in the dim light of Lincoln's room. Lincoln's eyes were given one second to admire her before she cheerfully approached her brother. She placed both of her knees on the bed, besides his hips, and pressed her sex to his hardness. She didn't sheathe him yet, but rubbing her wetness all over his cock, to use as lube. "I'm ready," Leni whispered seductively as she looked down at her lover, "Are you?"

The boy's throat bounced with his heavy gulp, as if he was swallowing a block of lead, before tearing off his shirt and throwing it to the side. Before he started, however, he looked over to Lynn. "Wh-what about you?" he asked her.

Lynn's eyes widened and, for a brief moment, she allowed her tough girl personality to slip as she gave her brother a kind and emotional smile. Even when he was about to be with a beautiful girl, he couldn't help but think of everyone else. _That's what's so great about Linc,_ she thought to herself.

 _That's why me and Leni fell in love with him in the first place…_

"Don't worry about me, Stinkoln," Lynn smirked, trying to regain some of her bravado, "If you really want to help me out, like a good little bro…"

The jock crawled towards her brother, who gazed at her with both admiration for her build and doubt over what she was planning. Much like Leni, she placed both of her knees on either side of her brother's body… but this time it was his head.

She pressed her wet, steaming sex to his face, and shivered as he instinctively took a lick. The sports lover ground her burning womanhood further onto Lincoln's mouth, causing her to moan loudly as he played with her clit.

Lynn's moans were soon joined by two others as Leni finally inserted Lincoln's length inside of her. She cried out as her brother's cock burrowed its way deeper and deeper into her body. The teen allowed herself to be overtaken with bliss for a moment, before she raised herself along his length, his cock passing through her lubricated walls, before slamming down again. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the room, as Leni began bouncing on his crotch, her blonde hair jumping with her and her delicate "Ahhhs" rang through Lincoln's ears.

"This feels… like, so good," Leni exclaimed.

"I… know," Lynn grunted as Lincoln tongue dug into her insides, licking and playing with her swollen clit. Her ragged breaths only encouraged Lincoln further, even as he felt beads of her sweat drop on his face and body. Or maybe that was something else…

The bed creaked underneath their naked bodies as the threesome continued; his cock kept sliding in and out of Leni's pussy, the wet tip kissing her womb. Their secretions began to mix and form a new lubricant that allowed Leni to increase her speed. Her walls were ever hungry; gripping him firmly and tightly, milking his dick for all it could get from him. Leni almost screamed with pleasure, before biting down on her own lip.

"I don't know if I can keep quiet," she panted, gaining a sympathetic look from Lynn.

"I, hmm, know what can help," she said before leaning in towards her sister. Leni leaned in as well and their lips sealed together. The two kissed passionately, their teeth clinking and tongues locking, while Lincoln loved both of their womanhoods. The two sisters separated, their ragged breaths now on each other's face.

"You know," Lynn said as Lincoln began nibbling on her pleasured clit, "If it isn't too much trouble... I always wondered what it was like to be with a girl..."

Leni's already blushing cheeks grew even redder than before. "Lynn Loud Jr... are you asking what I think?"

"If you think you can give me the big O..."

"Biggo? Is that like Cheerios or Oreos?"

"Hey, what about me?" Lincoln complained while he savored Lynn's sweet flavor, "Am I really doing that bad of a job?"

 _God no, you're amazing. Please don't ever stop,_ Lynn wanted to scream at her lover.

"With the way you're going, I bet that Dream Boat marathon is going to finish before I do," Lynn teased, sticking out her tongue for a playful emphasis. However, that did spark a competitive gleam in Lincoln's eye.

"We'll see," he said, before reaching over and grabbing her thighs pulling her down closer to his mouth. He took one last breath before kissing her flower and beginning to suck the nectar from her. Lynn cried out as she felt the intensity rock her body, with Lincoln refusing to let up; he drank from her essence while Lynn audibly screamed; the feeling was too good for her to care.

And with this, she was the first to come. She cried out "LINCOLN!" as loud as she could, cementing her brother-lover's name on her tongue before finally climaxing; waves of her shlick rained down on her brother's mouth and face, and her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. Lincoln allowed her to ride it out on his body, and as the fireworks finally died before her eyes, she rolled over to the side, panting heavily while running her hand through her thick, chestnut hair. She looked at her little bro with pride and love, smiling lightly.

 _I really love ya, Linc._

Lincoln and Leni continued their copulating, but now Lincoln rose from off his back, his face mired with a mix of sweat and Lynn's fluids. He looked Leni in her eyes, and she gazed into his, before he hugged onto her midriff and began moving his body as well. Now it wasn't just Leni rubbing his lance; it was a two-person effort.

And Leni appreciated it.

Another sweet yelp as Lincoln began rutting into her core, quickly rushing in and out of her vagina. Her clit was feeling stimulated, the hardness rubbing it with such friction that small rivers of girl cum began to flow from her insides, pouring onto the bed. "Oh, Linky, keep going," she whispered as she shivered from his warm touch.

He kept up the battle against his own growing orgasm for as long as he could until he could no more. Sensing it coming soon, he ravaged her walls as swiftly as he could, rubbing his dick with her sex as fast and intensely as he could until it finally swelled up inside her.

"L-LENI!" He cried out.

His body shook with the forcefulness of his release; strings of his semen flew into Leni's womb, and she felt the powerful heat radiate her insides. And it was from his cumming that she came as well, a sense of bliss overtaking her as her body seized up and squeezed Lincoln's cock harder, encouraging a few final spurts of spunk to completely paint her insides.

The two hugged and held onto each other as they rode it out, both panting and sighing when it was done. Lincoln collapsed again, his sweaty back coating the bed, while a naked Leni lay on top of him; her soft and ample breasts pressing on his bare body. Finally, his older sister pulled his length out of her pussy, slowly. They both groaned as she did, until it escaped with a wet _pop_ sound.

Lincoln looked over to Lynn, who gave him a faint smile (her lust forcing her to drop any semblance of tomboyishness) before they gazed over at Leni, who was rubbing her stomach slightly. "I think I can feel it sloshing inside," she noted, which made Lincoln chuckle a little.

"Well, um... at least now we know what happens on the 31st," Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his neck with slight embarrassment. Now that his mind was less fogged, the prospect of his sisters being naked with him was making him feel awkward.

Still, he looked at both of his sisters, his heart swelling for them. "I love you both."

"Aww. I love you too," Leni said, before they both gazed over at Lynn. The tomboy at first crossed her arms and looked over to the side, away from their inquisitive gazes, before she finally sighed.

"Iloveyoubothaswell," she muttered. Lincoln smiled softly at that, and her cheeks burned again.

"Hey Lynn," Leni suddenly said, gazing over to her sister with hazy, lust-filled eyes, "Didn't you promise something earlier?"

Lynn gave her a questioning look, before she remembered. The two grinned at each other, before looking back to Lincoln. "Sorry, Linky, but we're taking your room for, like, the rest of the night."

"Wait, why?"

"Because, Lincoln..." Lynn said as she scooched over to her blonde sister, "I think we decided a new use for the 31st..."

She pecked her sister's cheek, and Leni blushed. "Let's call it a _Girl's Night Out~_ "

* * *

 **I'll leave with a valuable moral; save your files. Autosave (much like everything else that has 'auto' in it) is worthless.**


End file.
